


Out of Touch

by Urgirl415



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin's Love Language is Acts of Service, Angsty Anakin, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), No underage, Patient Obi-Wan, Smut, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, and words of affirmation, he's a mess okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urgirl415/pseuds/Urgirl415
Summary: Anakin is angry with Obi-Wan and decides to give him the silent treatment.Two can play at that game.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 111





	Out of Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Four thousand words of Anakin being needy, anyone?

"Darling. Look at me, please." Obi-Wan coaxes Anakin's small frame, which is currently curled up on the floor of their shared room.

Anakin huffs and hides his head further beneath his arms. 

"Anakin. I won't tolerate your pouting much longer." Anakin recognizes the tone of Obi-Wan's voice as his dont-test-me-or-I-will-punish-you voice. 

He looks up to where Obi-Wan is standing above him, patiently but nearing his wit's end. Anakin reaches his arms up, asking for his master to hold him.

Obi-Wan sighs deeply as he lifts the small boy into his arms. His legs wrap around his hips eagerly. 

"What is it this time, my padawan?" Obi-Wan asks, making direct eye contact with Anakin.

Anakin is immediately bashful, looking down at Obi-Wan's chest, where his robes lay neatly folded across the expanse. 

"I just.. I was just.." Anakin is tripping over his words, trying to express his feelings, which he has never been particularly good at doing. Obi-Wan fixes him with a loving look, stroking his force signature with his own, silently telling him to take his time. 

"I just missed you..." Anakin's eyes are glued to his hands now, picking at the skin on his fingers, sighing at the feeling of Obi-Wan comforting him through the force. "You left without telling me, and now you aren't paying any attention to me." He looks up with pleading eyes, hoping Obi-Wan would take care of him.

A hearty laugh fills Anakin's ears and shakes him slightly where Obi-Wan holds him. Why is he laughing at him? 

Anakin quickly resorts back to his pout and begins to squirm, trying to break out of Obi-Wan's hold. 

"Let go of me. I knew I shouldn't have told you, this is _why_ I didn't tell you." He pushes at Obi-Wan, trying to unwind his legs. 

"Get off!" His attempts to escape are futile, however, against Obi-Wan's strong grip. 

"Darling," Obi-Wan is still smiling. "I'm not making fun of you. I think you're adorable, and it made me laugh." Obi-Wan kisses Anakin's temple dismissively, finally setting him down. 

Although slightly pleased by Obi-Wan saying he's adorable, Anakin is still angry with him. How dare he laugh when Anakin confessed such feelings to him! Fine, he'll just punish Obi-Wan in his own way. 

Anakin storms away from him, yanking his shields up through their bond firmly.

Obi-Wan startles at the sudden silence and darkness in their bond. Watching Anakin childishly stomp away from him, he quickly regains his composure. 

"I'm not sure this is a game you'd like to play, my dear," Obi-Wan calls after him. "I am a Jedi, after all. I think I can deal with detachment." 

Hearing this slight jab at his attachment issues, Anakin promptly slams the door to his room. 

He rarely ever uses it, much preferring the comfort of sharing with his master. But if Obi-Wan wants to play with Anakin's emotions like that, then he'll play with his. Even if that means going without his beloved master. Determined to outlast Obi-Wan in the silent treatment, he picks up a spare droid part strewn on his floor and gets to work distracting himself.

–

Obi-Wan heaves a long, tired sigh as a resounding slam echoes through their hallway. It is just like his padawan to resort to such childish ways to cope with his feelings. 

He knows Anakin will come around eventually, however. He always has. Never even been able to sit at home alone through one of Obi-Wan's council meetings without crying, his poor padawan. Such a drama queen, utterly attached to him.

After a couple of hours spent getting things done around the house, simple chores he's not normally able to do with Anakin distracting him, Obi-Wan begins to wonder why Anakin hasn't broken yet. He doesn't think he's gone this long without seeing him, well... ever. Even on his solo missions, Anakin requires him to com him on the hour. That's not to say he doesn't enjoy constantly being with his padawan, getting to witness his beauty up close, but Anakin is ordinarily the instigator of such interaction.

Honestly, he should have known better than to leave their quarters unannounced today, if only for an hour. Should have known Anakin would throw a fit in his absence. 

Now curious about what he could possibly be doing, Obi-Wan prods further at Anakin's shields, already having been resting at the edges, only to be met with stone cold silence. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little impressed by Anakin's shielding skills he's displaying. But now was no time for admiration. 

Even with his shields up, Obi-Wan knows Anakin can still feel him through the bond, even if he can't be felt in return. Can feel his warmth and presence, clings to it, relies on it.

So, Obi-Wan closes himself off from the force. He almost instantly hears a gasp and a crash all the way from Anakin's room. He smiles. Surely that will get Anakin to stop his meaningless pouting.

–

_Crash!_

Pieces of metal go flying all around his room. He had been enjoying feeling Obi-Wan's force presence rub against his shields, trying to soothe him, open him up, when the feeling is suddenly ripped away from him.

Anakin's force presence feels wounded, broken and torn. Obi-Wan has never shielded from him this strongly. 

He's offended, frankly. Furious and hurt. Which is why he launched his latest tinkering project straight to the wall, only working to upset himself further. Great, another project ruined by his kriffing _feelings._

Why can't he be more like Obi-Wan? Unbothered, stable, patient, observant and prepared? Kriff him anyway. He embarrassed him and is toying with him. He doesn't deserve his admiration.

What would Obi-Wan do if he saw him behaving this way? Throwing things around his room? _Punish me._ Anakin's mind supplies. Or, he'd laugh and say _Oh, my padawan,_ in his stupidly patient voice. _What's got you all worked up? Let me make it better. Stop throwing this fit. Come to me._

Thinking about his master does nothing but upset him at the moment. This whole argument between them is so inconsequential, started merely by Anakin getting his feelings hurt. He knows that. Knows it's stupid and petty. Is aware of the massive fit he's throwing. But now he doesn't want to stop. 

No, he is perfectly content with wallowing in his own self pity, no help from his master needed. No... presence, either. Complete silence..... no help from his master.... Anakin's chest tightens and his eyes prick with tears. _No._ He won't give in to this. He won't miss his master. He wipes at his eyes and gets up from his desk. 

Pacing around his cluttered room, he starts to feel pain in his stomach. He stops, thoroughly annoyed with himself. He cannot be hungry right now. How is he supposed to get food without coming in contact with his master? Anakin groans. He certainly didn't think this far. A rumble comes from his stomach. 

Great. Well, he can't ignore this forever. He continues to pace, trying to think. 

He doesn't have a choice. He's going to have to eat _something._ Deciding to swallow his pride just for a moment, he leaves his room and enters the kitchen. As long as he doesn't talk to Obi-Wan, he can still be ignoring him, right? 

Rummaging around for food in the fridge, he nearly jumps out of his skin when Obi-Wan clears his throat behind him. He turns and sees him leaned against the counter, arms crossed, slightly amused by how scared he had been. 

Anakin was not expecting to see his master in the kitchen. He wasn't used to not knowing where his master was at all times, constantly being able to feel him in the force.

He quickly steels himself though, straightening up and looking down his nose at him, letting him know _I have nothing to say to you._

He turns back around, snatches the first thing he sees in the fridge, slams the door, and turns on his heel back to his room. 

He rams into something solid, however, looking up and meeting Obi-Wan's gaze. He tries to push past him, but his master doesn't allow it. 

"Let me by," he says, looking down, still trying to push past. "I want to go eat, leave me alone." Obi-Wan grabs hold of his narrow shoulders, holding him back and in place. 

"You want to go eat?" Obi-Wan asks with a chuckle.

"Uh.. yeah?" His eyebrows knit together. Why the kriff is he laughing? 

Obi-Wan raises his eyebrows and tilts his head towards Anakin's hands. Looking down, Anakin sees he's holding a bottle of ketchup, which he must have blindly grabbed in his haste. 

His cheeks heat up, slamming the bottle down and finally pushing past Obi-Wan into the hallway. 

"That doesn't matter. Just leave me alone." 

"I'm afraid I can't do that, dearheart." Anakin stops his retreat and and closes his eyes. It feels so good to hear Obi-Wan address him in such a way, determined to help him and regarding him in such a gentle yet firm way. Especially after not feeling him in the bond for so long.

Anakin is reminded of how much he loves his master. He really does want to help him, to take care of him and make everything better. 

"How about I make you something to eat while you sit on the couch, _not_ in your room, and then we talk about all this?" Anakin turns around, facing his master. Giving in, he slowly walks over to him and rests his head on his chest. Who is he to resist an order from his master?

Strong arms come up around him, pressing him further into the embrace. "I know, Anakin. Your mean old master didn't want to listen to you, did he?" 

Anakin shook his head against Obi-Wan, secretly enjoying being babied. But he'd never admit that out loud. Besides, Obi-Wan already knows.

"No, he didn't. But he's here now, okay, honey?" 

Anakin lets out a whine at his words, arms coming up to wrap around his master's neck. He's absolutely melting, losing his footing and having to rely on Obi-Wan's solid stance to keep himself upright. 

He's such a sucker for Obi-Wan. Simple words from him being able to break him out of the worst of moods, dissolving his stubbornness completely. 

"Go on, darling. Go sit down and I'll prepare something for you." Obi-Wan kisses his temple and sends him on his way, leaving no room for argument. (Not that Anakin was planning on arguing.)

–

When Obi-Wan comes over to the couch with two steaming plates of food, Anakin is relieved to say the least. He really had been starving. His heart swells at the thought of Obi-Wan doing all this for him. He sits down next to him and hands anakin his plate.

"I'm going to allow you to eat at the couch this once, only because I know you're still upset with me." Obi-Wan winks at him and Anakin blushes. His master really is great.

After eating enough to where he's not starving anymore, Anakin looks over at Obi-Wan, who also seems to be enjoying his food. Sensing that Anakin is ready to talk, Obi-Wan sets his plate on the table.

"I understand you felt like I wasn't paying you enough attention, Anakin. Is that correct?" 

Anakin shakes his head yes, looking down at his hands picking at the threads on their couch. Honestly, will he ever get better with being vulnerable with his emotions? It's getting quite tiring not being able to look Obi-Wan in the eye in such situations.

"Okay. Well, darling, I realize I shouldn't have left unannounced. I apologize for that."

"It's okay, master."

Obi-Wan grabs both his hands and holds them. "Don't do that, please," He whispers, smoothing out the spot Anakin was picking at.

Force, he can't even have a serious conversation with his master without being told he's doing something wrong! Maybe _that's_ why he never wants to kriffing tell Obi-Wan anything. 

He yanks his hands out of Obi-Wan's grasp, standing up. 

"I'm done with this, Obi-Wan! We can't even have a normal, _serious_ discussion without you telling me off!"

Obi-Wan recoils slightly, brow furrowing. "I hardly think I was telling you off Anakin. If anyone isn't taking the conversation seriously, it's you." Obi-Wan sighs. "I know what the problem is."

"What the kriff is it? I'm not good enough for you? I don't listen to you? I'm overdramatic, childish, and needy? Because trust me, I've heard all of that from you before!" Anakin rants, now pacing back and forth in front of the couch.

"No, Anakin. And when have I ever said you're not good enough for me?"

Anakin begins to stutter, tripping over his words while trying to force them out. Obi-Wan interrupts him.

"That's besides the point. What I'm trying to say, Anakin, is that we've hardly ever spoken without having our bond open." 

This rebuttal gives Anakin pause. He is suddenly aware of the open empty silence of their bond, dark, never ending, and exposed, like a black hole in the middle of space. Anakin suddenly feels very small. 

"You're right master." He now understands why he has become so upset, he didn't have Obi-Wan's constant reassurance, if not via his words then through his bond. "May we open it, please?" 

"Yes, honey. Why don't you go in our room and I'll meet you there?" Anakin nods quickly, turning to obey. Even after he has yelled at Obi-Wan, disrespected him and closed the bond _first_ , he still is so patient and loving, even calling it _our room_.

-

He gets up off the couch as Anakin leaves to wait for him in their room. He can't resist the smile that makes it's way across his face. While he'd never _want_ to close off the bond with Anakin, opening it back up is, well... it's a lot. Definitely worthy of excitement. 

Making his way over to the fridge, he grabs a glass and pours Anakin some water. Every other time they've closed off their bond, even if only for a couple minutes, Anakin gets rather, shall he say, carried away when they eventually reopen it.

–

Anakin sits up on Obi-Wan's (their) bed when he hears the door open. Obi-Wan is holding a glass of water, and Anakin's heart clenches, _force_ , he is so thoughtful. They smile at each other as Obi-Wan comes over to set the glass on the side table. 

"Are you ready? I know this can be a lot for you," he asks, coming to sit in the middle of the bed, pulling Anakin onto him. He leans back into the pillows while Anakin lays on top of him.

"Yes, master. I'm ready." Anakin is giddy at this point, so beyond excited to feel his master again. 

Obi-Wan cups his face with his big hands, pulling their foreheads together. Anakin is laying between his legs, resting his head on his arms, which are folded over Obi-Wan's chest, his legs splayed out behind him. 

"Okay, remember we have to do it gradually. I don't want you to get overwhelmed." 

Anakin nods against his head. 

Slowly, Obi-Wan starts to creep his shields down. When Anakin feels the motion through the bond, he does the same. 

Tendrils of each other's presence swim toward the other, eventually entwining and binding together, making up the beginnings of their bond.

Anakin gasps sharply, squeezing his eyes shut. He feels Obi-Wan all over him, everywhere, filling him up, smoothing him out, making him whole again, washing him clean. 

Obi-Wan shudders, feeling their bond start to connect as well. 

They continue, mingling with each other, starting to fully feel each other, almost melting into one being.

Anakin is dizzy, from the influx of sensations, pleasure and contentment piling onto him, and just knows that this is _right._ He isn't meant to be anywhere else. He takes a few shaky breaths as they both keep lowering their shields. 

There is no need for words between them, as the walls they pitched up in their bond finally come crashing down, neither of them able to control the speed any longer, too caught up in the heady pleasure.

Emotions are rushing through Anakin as his presence latches onto Obi-Wan's fully, holding tight and combining into one. He lets out a loud moan and begins to squirm against his master when the bond finally snaps into place, kind of like popping a dislocated joint back in. 

Anakin is crying now, panting and sweating as he feels Obi-Wan's hands move from his face to brush through his sweaty curls. He comes to the realization that he is unbelievably hard, leaking in his pants. How embarrassing. Not that it's hasn't happened before, but kriff, you'd think he had more control over himself.

"I know, Anakin. I know. I feel it too." Obi-Wan is struggling to catch his breath, trying to calm Anakin down who is now fully rutting against the bed, looking kind of like he's in pain. 

"Come here, Anakin. Let me help." Obi-Wan is able to clear the haze in his own mind much more quickly than Anakin, probably due to his longer experience in the force and their differing frequencies of meditation. 

He flips Anakin over onto his back and is met with the alluring sight of the outline of his hard dick through his pants. There's even a little wet spot from grinding on the bed. _Bless him._

Anakin whines high and loud at the loss of contact to his dick, but quickly feels Obi-Wan pull down his pants, revealing his leaking, red dick. When a large warm hand wraps around him, however, he nearly screams. 

His body is lit on fire. He clutches at the bed sheets and throws his head back. It's already too much. He's panting and thrashing around like a crazy person, and Obi-Wan just keeps pumping at his dick. 

The pressure inside him is building up, and Anakin realizes he's extremely close. But he doesn't _want_ to be close. He wants to be fucked within an inch of his life, if he's not there already. 

"Stop, master, please stop." He sits up, eyes wide, and grabs at Obi-Wan's arm.

"Whatever is the matter, my love?" Obi-Wan asks with a knowing smile, releasing Anakin's dick.

"I'm close, I'm close, I'm close." Anakin is delirious, taking several gasping breaths trying to back away from the edge he was about to tip over. 

"Will you fuck me, please, master? Please, I need it so bad. So bad." He flops back down on the bed closing his eyes. He can't believe how much he needs it, his whole body aches with the desire to feel his master. 

"But of course." Obi-Wan gets to work stripping them both out of their many layers, setting them off to the side neatly. 

"Please, master, please hurry, I need it, it-it's too much, ah-" Anakin is completely losing himself, what with their newly restored bond and his master slowly, teasingly unclothing him. 

"Shh, Anakin." Obi-Wan snaps. "I'll fuck you when I'm ready. When I think you _deserve_ it."

 _Oh, fuck._ He was not prepared for Obi-Wan to snap at him like that. He moaned at the top of his lungs. Obi-Wan wasn't even touching him, how the hell could he be so worked up just from his harsh treatment?

"Anakin. Volume." 

He covers his face, completely humiliated by his reaction. He's hyperventilating, he can feel the fuzziness cloud his brain. He can't see, can't move can't think. Can't breathe. He can't breathe.

"I can't breathe!" Anakin grasps at his neck with one hand, the other scrambling around for Obi-Wan. 

"You most certainly can, Anakin," Obi-Wan says, sounding kind of bored, distracted by feeling around in the force for where the kriff he left the lube. "If you don't find it within yourself to calm down, you will be going to bed like this, and I'll go sleep on the couch." 

"No!" Anakin's eyes widen and he jerks his head up. Being sent to bed in this state would be the worst punishment Anakin could possibly think of at the moment. "I'll be good, master! I'll be quiet." Anakin wheezes in a couple deep breaths, trying to calm down like his master told him.

"I know you'll be good, honey." Obi-Wan smiles, finally having found the lube and calling it to himself with the force. "You're going to be so good."

Obi-Wan is reveling in the feeling of their newly restored bond, enjoying being able to feel Anakin's desperation and eagerness. 

After opening up the squirming and crying mess that Anakin has made himself into for several minutes, Obi-Wan finally sinks into him.

"Ah, lovely. Absolutely lovely darling." Obi-Wan closes his eyes and tilts his head back, enjoying this moment between the two of them. 

"Master, master please, I can't handle this much longer, please move, please pleeeeease..." Anakin begs and whines.

"Oh, you poor thing. This is just so much for you isn't it? Does your master fucking you make you cry, honey?" 

A sob punches it's way out of Anakin. He's already so close, just from Obi-Wan fucking into him a couple of times.

He is amazed by his master's ability to hold a steady, clear conversation with him while he's fucking him. Anakin can barely _think_ , let alone talk properly.

"I know, baby. You're close. But I asked you a question."

What the hell? A question? What... "Huh?" Anakin is pulled out of his daze of pleasure slightly, however still as close as ever.

"I asked you a question." He repeats himself. "Good boys who answer questions their masters ask them get to come." 

Anakin racks his mind. Question.... question... nothing. He has no recollectionof such a thing. 

"Master, I can barely think." Anakin huffs out. "I can't remember." He looks away, knowing Obi-Wan will not be pleased with that answer.

"Oh, honey. I almost want to disallow you from coming. Do you think that's fair? You did disrespect me today. Now you're not answering my questions... I think you're being pretty _bad_ , Anakin."

He sobs at this. He doesn't want to be bad, he wants to be good. His heart is breaking. He squeezes his eyes shut and covers his face, still thoroughly embarrassed by his excessive crying.

Obi-Wan decides to take pity on him. "Ah, ah. Let me see you." Anakin's hands immediately drop. "You are so lovely. Your tears are so pretty, baby. So sweet." Obi-Wan reaches down and wipes them away. "I'll let it slide just this once, because I know you're trying so hard. You want to be so good, don't you?"

"Yes, master! Yes! So good, so good for you. Wanna be good..." 

"Okay, Anakin." Obi-Wan angles a thrust just right, hitting his prostate hard. "You may come, darling."

He sobs at his master's words. He is so full. Full of Obi-Wan, and everything is too much, too loud, too bright, too good.

He comes, rising up off of the bed with how hard he arches, moans being fucked out of him. This is the best he's felt, ever. As Obi-Wan's force presence slides against his, he sees white, then comes crashing down. 

"There you are, darling. So pretty. So good." Obi-Wan comes as well, fucking into Anakin's worn out body. 

Obi-Wan lays down, pulling Anakin on top of him like a doll. He's fully limp as Obi-Wan pulls his head to his own neck, cradling him and rocking him slightly. 

Anakin is floating, on cloud nine with the way Obi-Wan is holding him, the way he can feel him again, all his unconditional love, support, and comfort. 

"Shh, shh. Are you with me?" Obi-Wan continues to rock him as if soothing a youngling from a tantrum. (and really, is there a difference?) 

He continues to comfort him, kissing his curls and whispering to him how good he is, how well he has done and how perfect he felt.

"I want you to know that you are perfect for me, Anakin. You're not too needy, or overdramatic, or childish. You are perfect. Hand crafted, exactly the way I want you." Obi-Wan whispers into his ear.

Anakin slowly floats back down, grounded by his master's voice. He lifts his head from where it was tucked. 

"I'm with you, master. Thank you." His eyes are glassy as he looks up at Obi-Wan. From his words, or just being fucked out of his mind, he didn't know. "May I..." His voice trails off as he limply reaches for the glass of water. 

Obi-Wan grabs it and hands it to him, watching as he takes a few deep swallows. He passes it back to Obi-Wan, who places it back on the side table. 

"That was..." Obi-Wan starts, blowing air through his mouth. 

"Fun." Anakin finishes, a mischievous smile on his face.

How he could go from so submissive, needy, and fucked out to playful and cheeky, Obi-Wan had no idea. 

"It was fun, darling. Are you done with your tantrum now?"

"It was _not_ a tantrum. I had a genuine concern that I didn't know how to exp-" 

"I know, my dear. I was just teasing." He pokes at Anakin through the bond lightheartedly, met with a surge of love as Anakin wraps around him tightly in the force. 

"Never close the bond again." He says, pulling him closer to him.

"Wouldn't dream of it master." Anakin responds, sounding sleepy but clearly smiling through his words.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it obvious yet that I write to deal with my problems and live vicariously through Anakin? 😅 Thanks for reading!! Leave a comment telling me your thoughts!!


End file.
